wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Brzydkie kaczątko (Mirandola)
Prześlicznie było na wsi. Lato gorące, pogodne, żółte zboże na polach, owies jeszcze zielony, na łąkach stogi pachnącego siana. Bociany przechadzały się powoli na wysokich, czerwonych nogach, klekocąc po egipsku, bo takim językiem nauczyły się mówić od matek. Dokoła wielkie lasy, cieniste, szumiące, a w nich głębokie i ciche jeziora. Prześlicznie, cudownie było na wsi. Jasne słońce oświetlało stary dwór na pochyłości wzgórza, otoczony murem i szeroką wstęgą wolno płynącej wody. Z muru zwieszały się pnące rośliny, a liście łopianu schylały się aż do wody. I było pod nimi cicho i ciemno jak w cienistym lesie. Pod jednym z takich liści młoda kaczka usłała sobie gniazdo i siedziała na jajach. Nudziło się jej bardzo, bo żadna z sąsiadek nie miała chęci w tak piękną pogodę rozmawiać z nią o tym, co słychać na świecie. Każda wolała pływać po przejrzystej wodzie, pluskać się i schnąć na ciepłym słoneczku, a ona tylko jedna jak przykuta siedzi w cieniu na gnieździe. Skończyło się wreszcie jej udręczenie, jajka zaczęły pękać i co chwila wysuwała się z.innej skorupki główka pisklęcia, oznajmiając cienkim głosikiem, że żyje. — Pip, pip! — wołały wszystkie. — Kwa, kwa! — odpowiadała im poważnie matka, a maleństwa zaczęły naśladować jej głos opowiadając sobie, co widzą dokoła, i rozglądając się na wszystkie strony. Matka pozwalała mówić i patrzeć, ile im się podoba, bo kolor zielony jest bardzo zdrowy dla oczu. — Ach, jaki ten świat duży! — wołały kaczęta dobywając się z cienkiej skorupy i prostując z przyjemnością nóżki i skrzydełka. — Nie myślcie, że z tego gniazda widać cały świat — rzekła matka. — Ho, ho! Ciągnie się on ogromnie daleko, jeszcze za tym ogrodem, za łąką proboszcza, het, het! Ale nigdy tam nie byłam. Czyście już wszystkie wyszły ze skorupek? — dodała wstając. — Jeszcze nie! Największe ani myśli pęknąć. Ciekawam bardzo, jak długo będę tu na nim pokutowała. Przyznam się, że mam już tego zupełnie dosyć. I usiadła z gniewem na upartym jajku. — A cóż tam słychać u was, kochana sąsiadko? — spytała stara kaczka, która wybrała się wreszcie w odwiedziny do młodej matki. — Z jednym jajkiem mam kłopot: ani myśli pęknąć. A taka jestem zmęczona! A inne dzieci ślicznie się wykluły, zdrowe, żwawe, żółciutkie, aż przyjemnie patrzeć. Ładniejszych kacząt w życiu nie widziałam. — Pokaż mi to jajko, które nie chce pęknąć — rzekła sąsiadka. — Ho, ho! Takie duże. To indycze jajko. Znam się na tym, bo mi się niegdyś zdarzyło wysiedzieć takie. Nie ma z tego pociechy; wody się obawia, pływać nie umie. Namęczyłam się i na-martwiłam nad nim. Wszystko na próżno; niczego nauczyć go nie można. Pokaż no jeszcze to jajko. Tak, tak, to indycze. Zostaw je i zajmij się lepiej swoimi. Czas puścić dzieciaki na wodę. — Nie — odparła kaczka. — Posiedzę jeszcze; tak długo siedziałam, wytrwam parę dni dłużej. — Jak chcesz, moja kochana! I kaczka siedziała cierpliwie, aż pękło i wielkie jajo. — Pip, pip! — odezwało się pisklę i prędko zaczęło wydostawać się ze skorupki. Było bardzo duże i brzydkie. Kaczka patrzyła na nie z ciekawością i uwagą. — Ogromne pisklę — rzekła wreszcie — i niepodobne do żadnego z moich. Czyżby to rzeczywiście było indycze jajko? No, przekonamy się o tym: musi iść do wody, choćbym je miała wciągnąć za łeb własnym dziobem. Nazajutrz była prześliczna pogoda. Gładka powierzchnia wody błyszczała jak lustro i prawie że zapraszała do pływania. Kaczka z całą rodziną wybrała się do kąpieli i na dalszą wycieczkę. Plusk!... i skoczyła w wodę. — Kwa, kwa! — zawołała i dzieci zaczęły skakać za nią jedno po drugim. Na chwilę kryły się w wodzie z łebkami, lecz zaraz wypływały, poruszały zgrabnie i szybko nóżkami i radziły sobie tak dobrze, że przyjemnie było patrzeć. Brzydkie kaczątko pływało razem z innymi. "To nie indycze — rzekła do siebie kaczka. — Umie pływać, i jak jeszcze! Może najlepiej ze wszystkich. Jak prosto się trzyma, a jak doskonale przebiera nogami. To moje własne dziecko. Nie jest ono nawet takie brzydkie, jeśli się dobrze przypatrzyć, tylko za duże trochę, no, bardzo duże". — Kwa, kwa! — odezwała się znowu głośno. — Za mną, dzieci! Muszę was wprowadzić w świat, przedstawić na kaczym dworze, tylko trzymajcie się blisko mnie, żeby was kto nie zadeptał; a najbardziej strzeżcie się kota. Przepłynąwszy kawałek drogi, kaczki wyszły znów na ląd i dostały się na kacze podwórko. Hałas tu był niesłychany, gdyż dwie rodziny kłóciły się zapamiętale o główkę węgorza, którą tymczasem w zamieszaniu kot rozbójnik pochwycił. — Tak to bywa na świecie — rzekła kaczka i obtarła dziób o piasek, bo sama miała apetyt na główkę. — A teraz naprzód! Równo poruszać nogami, a tej starszej kaczce ukłońcie się grzecznie, tak, głową, to bardzo znakomita osoba, jest Hiszpanką i dlatego taka tłusta. Widzicie na jej nodze ten czerwony znaczek? To największe odznaczenie, jakie kaczkę spotkać może u ludzi: oznacza ono, że nie wolno jej wyrządzić żadnej krzywdy, więc ją wszyscy szanują. No, dalej, nogi rozstawiać szeroko, nie do środka, kaczka dobrze wychowana powinna umieć chodzić. Patrzcie zresztą na mnie. A teraz ukłońcie się i powiedzcie: kwa! kwa! Kaczątka wypełniały rozkaz matki. Inne kaczki otoczyły je dokoła i przypatrywały się nowym przybyszom. — Jeszcze nas widać mało! — rzekła wreszcie jedna. — Niedługo miejsca zabraknie. Ach, pfe! A cóż to znowu? Patrzcie tylko, patrzcie, jak to kaczę wygląda! Nie mogę znieść widoku takiego brzydactwa. Podbiegła do brzydkiego kaczęcia i ze złością uszczypnęła je z całej siły w szyję. — Daj mu spokój! — zawołała gniewnie matka. — Przecież nikomu nic złego nie robi. — Ale jest takie wielkie i takie dziwaczne, że nie można na nie patrzeć. Po co takie stworzenie między nami ? Każdy ma prawo dać mu poznać, co o nim myśli. — Ładne masz dzieci — rzekła starsza kaczka z czerwonym strzępkiem na nodze. — Można ci powinszować. Tylko to duże jakoś ci się nie udało. Czy nie można by go trochę przerobić? — Zdaje się, że nie można, proszę jaśnie pani! — odrzekła kaczka skromnie. — Nie jest ono ładne, ale posłuszne, dobre i doskonale pływa. Mam nadzieję, że wyrośnie z tej brzydoty i będzie z czasem mniejsze. Za długo siedziało w jajku i dlatego j takie niezgrabne. Dziobnęła je po szyi, wyprostowała piórka, przygładziła. Niewiele to jednak pomogło. — To kaczor — rzekła wreszcie — więc da sobie radę, zwłaszcza że będzie silny. — Inne dzieci bardzo ładne, bardzo ładne. No, możecie już iść. Bądźcie tu jak u siebie, moje małe. A jeśli wam się zdarzy znaleźć główkę węgorza, możecie mi ją przynieść. I kaczęta były jak u siebie w domu. Tylko jedno brzydkie kaczę popychano, szczypano, odpędzano, a znęcały się nad nim nie tylko kaczki, ale nawet i kury. "Za duże jest" — powtarzali wszyscy bez wyjątku, a stary indyk, który przyszedł na świat z ostrogami i wyobrażał sobie, że jest królem, nastroszył wszystkie pióra niby żagle, poczerwieniał na szyi i głowie aż po oczy i patrzył na nie z groźnym oburzeniem. Biedne kaczątko samo nie wiedziało, czy ma przed nim uciekać, czy zostać na miejscu. Było mu bardzo smutno, że jest takie brzydkie, lecz cóż na to poradzi? Tak upłynął pierwszy dzień, a następne były jeszcze gorsze. Brzydkie kaczątko zewsząd odpędzano, nawet własne rodzeństwo stroniło od niego i życzyło mu nieraz, żeby je kot porwał. Matka zaczęła wstydzić się go także. "Idźże sobie ode mnie — powtarzała coraz częściej. — Czego się przy mnie plączesz?" Kaczki je biły, kury dziobały, nawet dziewczyna, która ptactwu dawała jeść, odtrącała je nogą. Uciekło wreszcie i przedostało się przez płot na drugą stronę, w krzaki. Gdy upadło na ziemię, przestraszone ptaki frunęły i uciekły. "To dlatego, że jestem takie brzydkie" — pomyślało kaczątko i zamknęło oczy, aby nic nie widzieć przez jedną chwilę. Lecz skoro odpoczęło, zerwało się znowu i biegło dalej, dalej, aż do wielkiego błota, gdzie mieszkały dzikie kaczki. Tutaj przepędziło noc. Nazajutrz dzikie kaczki zaczęły mu się przypatrywać. — Coś ty za jedno? — pytały zdziwione. A kaczątko kłaniało się na wszystkie strony, jak umiało i mogło. — Jesteś potwornie brzydkie — rzekły dzikie kaczki — ale cóż nam do tego? Bylebyś nie zechciało żenić się w naszej rodzinie, nic nam do twej urody. Rozumie się, że biedne pisklę nie myślało o małżeństwie. Chodziło mu tylko o to, aby się mogło przespać w gęstej trzcinie i napić wody z błota. Tego mu nie broniły dzikie kaczki. Przebywało dni parę w tym cichym ukryciu. Razu pewnego z sąsiedniego stawu przyleciały dwa gąsiory jeszcze bardzo młode, gdyż niedawno wykluły się z jajek, ale właśnie dlatego dość zarozumiałe. Popatrzyły na kaczątko ciekawie, a jeden odezwał się: — Jesteś taki brzydki, kochany kolego, że nie potrzebujemy obawiać się o ciebie, więc jeśli zechcesz, możesz lecieć z nami na nasze błota. Tam dopiero życie! Nie brak i młodych, ślicznych, białych gąsek. A wszystkie wesołe, rozmowne, jak pięknie śpiewać umieją! Mój drogi, zakochasz się z pewnością i choć jesteś taki brzydki, kto wie, czy się której nie spodobasz. — A ja myślę... — zaczął drugi. Wtem — pif, paf! i obaj dorodni młodzieńcy padli nieżywi w błoto, które się zaczerwieniło od krwi rozlanej. — Pif, paf! — rozległo się znowu. — Pif, paf! — i całe stado dzikich gęsi uniosło się w powietrzu ponad trzciną. Ale teraz dopiero zaczęła się strzelanina. Było to wielkie polowanie: strzelcy otoczyli błoto, niektórzy nawet siedzieli na drzewach rosnących na wybrzeżu. Smugi dymu rozciągały się nad wodą i zasłaniały wszystko. Plusk, plusk, i psy myśliwskie zaczęły przebiegać wśród trzciny, chwytając nieszczęśliwych zbiegów. Okropny dzień! Biedne kaczątko odwróciło głowę, aby z wielkiego strachu schować ją pod skrzydło, ale w tej chwili ujrzało przed sobą paszczę z wiszącym językiem i złe oczy, niby dwa ognie. Pies rzucił się na kaczątko, zęby mu błysnęły, wtem — plusk, plusk: poszedł sobie w inną stronę. — O, dzięki Bogu, że jestem takie brzydkie! — zawołało kaczątko. — Pies mnie nawet tknąć nie chciał. I zamknąwszy oczy, leżało cichutko, przytulone do trzciny, pośród huku wystrzałów, duszącego dymu i świszczącego śrutu, który śmierć roznosił. Późno uciszyło się na krwawym stawie, lecz wystraszone kaczątko jeszcze przez kilka godzin nie śmiało ruszyć się z miejsca. Na koniec cisza je uspokoiła, podniosło głowę, otworzyło oczy, a nie widząc nikogo, zaczęło uciekać, ile mu sił starczyło, dalej, dalej, dalej! W drodze zaskoczyła je okropna burza. Pioruny biły, deszcz lał strumieniami, a wicher miotał biednym pisklęciem jak listkiem. Nigdy w życiu nic podobnego nie widziało i zdawało mu się, że to koniec świata. Co począć? Gdzie się schronić? Wieczór już zapadł. Brzydkie kaczątko upadało ze znużenia, kiedy ujrzało wreszcie małą chatkę. Była ona tak stara, pochylona, iż dlatego tylko stała, że nie wiedziała, w którą stronę się przewrócić. Kaczątko przytuliło się do ściany chatki, ale wiatr uderzał z taką gwałtownością, iż wydawało się, że lada chwila je zabije. Więc ma tu zginąć? Wtem spostrzegło, że drzwi chaty ledwo wisiały na zawiasach, skutkiem czego pod spodem utworzyła się szpara, przez którą można było wsunąć się do środka. Uczyniło to spiesznie, choć z niemałym trudem. W chatce mieszkała stara kobiecina z kotem i kurą. Kot umiał mruczeć, wyginać grzbiet w pałąk, a nawet sypać iskry trzaskające, lecz na to trzeba było pod włos go pogłaskać. Staruszka go kochała i nazywała wnukiem. Kochała też kurę, bo znosiła jajka, a że miała nogi nadzwyczaj krótkie, staruszka przezywała ją swoją córką Krótkonóżką. Z rana zauważono zaraz obecność kaczątka i kura zagdakała, a kot zaczął mruczeć. — Co to jest? — rzekła stara patrząc na nowego gościa. Wzrok miała bardzo słaby, więc wydało jej się, że to jest duża kaczka, która się przybłąkała podczas burzy. — A to szczęśliwie! — rzekła. — Będziemy mieli teraz i kacze jaja. Żeby to tylko nie był kaczor. Ha, trzeba się przekonać, poczekajmy. Minęły trzy tygodnie, a kaczych jaj nie ma. Staruszka już przestała się ich spodziewać. Kot był w tej chatce panem, kura panią i oni tu rządzili. My i świat" — mówili, co miało oznaczać, że się uważają za coś lepszego od całego świata. Kaczątko było innego zdania, lecz kura się rozgniewała. — Umiesz znosić jajka? — rzekła. — Nie. — No, to się nie odzywaj, z łaski swojej. — Umiesz mruczeć, grzbiet wyginać, iskry sypać? — zapytał kot z kolei. — Nie. — No, to siedź cicho, kiedy mówią rozumniejsi od ciebie. I kaczątko usiadło w kącie, smutne i zawstydzone. Wtem przez otwarte drzwi wpadła smuga światła, wiatr przyniósł zapach wody, trzciny, tataraku i kaczątko opanowała taka chęć pływania, że zwierzyło się z tym kurze. — A to co? — rzekła kura. — Nic nie robisz i dlatego ci takie głupstwa przychodzą do głowy. Znoś jajka albo mrucz sobie, a zaraz wywietrzeją ci fantazje. — Kiedy to tak przyjemnie — zapewniało kaczątko — zanurzyć się, wypływać, pluskać w czystej wodzie, a potem skryć się głęboko i widzieć, jak woda zamyka się nad głową. — O tak, to wielka rozkosz! — zaśmiała się kura. — Co za niemądre pomysły? Zapytaj kota — przecież mądrzejszego stworzenia nie ma na świecie — zapytaj, czy lubi pływać albo zanurzać się w wodzie. O sobie już nie mówię, ale możesz spytać naszej pani. Żyje tak długo na świecie i jest bardzo rozumna. Nie znam rozumniejszej od niej. Więc zapytaj, czy to przyjemnie zanurzyć się z głową w wodzie i czy ma ochotę pływać. — Nie rozumiecie mnie — rzekło kaczątko. — My ciebie nie rozumiemy? Doprawdy? Więc któż cię może rozumieć? Czy sobie nie wyobrażasz czasem, ty głuptasie, że jesteś mądrzejszy od kota albo ód naszej pani? O sobie już nie mówię. Nie bądź tak zarozumiały, moje dziecko, dziękuj Bogu za te dobrodziejstwa, które ci tu wyświadczono. Mieszkasz w ciepłej izbie i masz towarzystwo, w którym mógłbyś skorzystać bardzo wiele. Ale na to trzeba słuchać i rozważać, a nie bajać bez sensu. Powiem ci otwarcie, że niezbyt przyjemnie żyć z tobą pod jednym dachem. Możesz mi wierzyć. Zresztą mówię ci o tym przez życzliwość. Przyjaciel ma obowiązek mówić prawdę w oczy, chociażby była przykra. Radzę ci też szczerze: naucz się znosić jajka albo mruczeć, albo sypać iskry. Inaczej nic z ciebie nie będzie. — Chyba pójdę sobie w świat — rzekło kaczątko. — Otwarta droga, nikt cię nie zatrzymuje! I poszło sobie kaczątko. Pływało po wodzie, pluskało, zanurzało się głęboko, ale zawsze było samo — inne pływające ptaki unikały go z powodu brzydoty. Tymczasem nastąpiła jesień. Liście na drzewach pożółkły, ściemniały i poczęły opadać; wiatr kręcił nimi w powietrzu i niósł gdzieś daleko, aby znowu porzucić. Powietrze stawało się chłodne, wilgotne, ciężkie, chmury przesuwały się nisko po niebie niosąc deszcze i śniegi, zasłaniając słońce. Wrony krakały z zimna. Dreszcz przebiega na samą myśl o takiej pogodzie! I brzydkiemu kaczątku było coraz gorzej. Chłodno, głodno i nikogo, kto by polubił je szczerze. Bo takie brzydkie! A nie tylko brzydkie, lecz takie duże i takie odmienne od wszystkich ptaków. Do nikogo, do nikogo niepodobne. A każdy szuka podobnych do siebie. Razu jednego pływało po wodzie. Słońce chyliło się ku zachodowi, niebo było czerwone niby w ogniu. Wtem spoza lasu podniosło się stado wielkich, wspaniałych ptaków. Podobnie pięknych kaczątko nie widziało dotąd: leciały niby chmurki śnieżnobiałe, spokojnie, wdzięcznie i majestatycznie. Były to odlatujące łabędzie. Nagle wydały ton długi, przeciągły, taki dziwny! Poruszały spokojnie silnymi skrzydłami i wzniosły się wysoko aż pod chmury, i płynęły tak dalej, dalej w nieskończoność... Łabędzie opuszczały chłodny kraj przed zimą i spieszyły za słońcem, tam gdzie ono świeci jasno i ciepło, gdzie błękitne wody nie zamarzają nigdy. Kaczątko patrzyło za nimi z zachwytem, z uczuciem nieopisanej tęsknoty, a gdy znikły, wydało okrzyk silny i przenikliwy, aż samo się przestraszyło swego głosu. I zaczęło się kręcić w kółko, jak szalone, wyciągając szyję i podnosząc krótkie, niezgrabne skrzydła. O, co za męka! Nigdy nie zapomni tych wspaniałych ptaków — a nigdy ich więcej nie ujrzy! Zniknęły, zniknęły! Z rozpaczy zanurzyło się do samego dna, a kiedy wypłynęło znowu na powierzchnię, nie wiedziało, co się z nim dzieje. Ptaki, królewskie ptaki, piękne ptaki! Nie wiedziało, jak się nazywają ani dokąd lecą, a jednak pragnęło złączyć się z nimi i lecieć razem, daleko i wysoko!... Było to śmieszne i głupie pragnienie, bo jakim prawem ono, takie brzydkie, które się cieszyć powinno, gdy kaczki chcą z nim przestawać... Ale tamte ptaki!... Nadeszła zima surowa i mroźna. Zamarzły wody. Na małym kawałku, który został wolny, musiało kaczątko pływać bezustannie, aby nie pozwolić mu zamarznąć. Mimo to przestrzeń wolna zmniejszała się po każdej nocy. Bo co dzień było zimniej, mróz się wzmagał, lód trzaskał dokoła na maleńkim otworze, który pozostał jeszcze. Kaczątko bez odpoczynku poruszać musiało nóżkami, żeby nie przymarznąć. Lecz i to nie pomogło; zmęczone ustało, a wówczas lód uwięził je jak w kleszczach. Zobaczył to nazajutrz z rana jakiś wieśniak, rozbił lód butem o drewnianej podeszwie, a ptaka zabrał do chaty. Kaczątko w cieple przyszło do siebie i dzieci zaraz chciały się z nim bawić; ale ono myślało, że mu chcą zrobić co złego, i zaczęło uciekać; przewróciło garnek z mlekiem i rozlało je na podłogę. Gospodyni z rozpaczy ręce załamała, chciała złapać szkodnika, aby go ukarać. Przestraszone kaczątko wpadło w kubeł z wodą, a potem w naczynie z mąką, wytarło się o sadze w okopconym piecu. Gospodyni krzyczała i goniła za nim, dzieci ze śmiechem przewracały się jedno przez drugie, kaczątko skakało po półkach, po garnkach, podfruwało aż do pułapu, wreszcie przez otwarte drzwi wypadło do sieni, a stamtąd na dwór. Można sobie wyobrazić, jak wyglądało. Umączone, mokre, powalane sadzami, o nastroszonych piórach, a przy tym upadające ze znużenia. Lecz nie myślało o tym; ostatnim wysiłkiem dostało się pomiędzy krzaki, rosnące niedaleko, i jak nieżywe upadło na śnieg. Za smutno byłoby opisywać wam to wszystko, co nieszczęśliwe kaczątko wycierpiało podczas mroźnej i długiej zimy. Głód, chłód, ani ciepłego schronienia, ani żywności, ani przyjaciela... Leżało pośród trzciny, kiedy słońce zaczęło jaśniej i cieplej przyświecać. Zanuciły skowronki, powracała wiosna. I kaczątko odżyło; z każdym dniem powracały mu stracone siły, aż rozpostarło skrzydła jakieś wielkie, jakby nie swoje, zaszumiało nimi i poleciało wysoko, daleko, prowadzone jakąś tęsknotą nieznaną do świata, do wszystkiego, co na nim jest piękne. I nie spoczęło aż na wielkim stawie, w dużym ogrodzie, gdzie ptaki śpiewały wesoło, drzewa jaśniały świeżą zielonością, biała czeremcha rozlewała zapach i zwieszała tak nisko swe cienkie gałązki, iż zanurzały się w wodzie przejrzystej. Ślicznie tu było. Każda trawyka, kwiatek, każdy listek na drzewie zdawał się śpiewać radośnie: "Wiosna powraca. Wiosna! Wiosna! Wiosna!" Wtem spoza gęstych krzaków naprzeciwko wypłynęły trzy wielkie, wspaniałe łabędzie. Rozpostarły białe skrzydła niby żagle i płynęły lekko po błękitnej wodzie, z szyją wygiętą wdzięcznie i wzniesioną głową, spokojne, dumne i majestatyczne. Na ten widok dziwny smutek i tęsknota ogarnęły biedne kaczątko. Oto królewskie ptaki, które raz widziało i ukochało tak od razu, tak mocno. "Popłynę do nich — pomyślało nagle. — Niech mnie zabiją za moje zuchwalstwo, za to, że śmiem zbliżyć się do nich... Niech mnie zabiją. Wszystko mi jedno. Lepiej być zabitym przez te cudne ptaki, które kochać muszę, niż szarpanym przez kaczki, dziobanym przez kury, potrącanym i odpychanym przez wszystkie zwierzęta i ludzi. O lepiej, lepiej umrzeć!" I popłynęło naprzeciw łabędziom, które, ujrzawszy przybysza, zaszumiały skrzydłami i skierowały się prosto ku niemu. — Zabijcie mnie! — zawołało brzydkie kaczątko i pochyliło głowę oczekując śmierci. Ale cóż to? Cóż widzi w zwierciadlanej fali? Wszakże to jego obraz! Jego własny! Jego! To już nie brudnoszare, brzydkie i niezgrabne kaczątko, to łabędź biały! Kaczątko stało się łabędziem! Chociaż się urodziło pomiędzy kaczkami, lecz z łabędziego jaja, więc i ono także łabędziem się stało. W tej jednej chwili zapomniało nagle o nędzy, o cierpieniach;, czuło się tylko niezmiernie szczęśliwe i po raz pierwszy radośnie witało piękny świat, życie i braci-łabędzi, które pływały wokoło, oglądając towarzysza i pieszczotliwie głaszcząc go dziobami. Kilkoro dzieci wbiegło do ogrodu i zaczęło z brzegu rzucać do wody bułki i smaczne ziarenka. Wtem jeden chłopczyk zawołał : — Nowy łabędź nam przybył! Nowy łabędź! Inne dzieci zaczęły klaskać w ręce i skakać, powtarzając: — Łabędź nam przybył! Łabędź! Jaki śliczny! Najpiękniejszy! Najpiękniejszy! I rzucały do wody ciastka i bułkę, sprowadziły rodziców i wszyscy przyznali, że nowy łabędź był najpiękniejszy ze wszystkich. Stare łabędzie pokłoniły mu się z dobrocią i uznaniem. Wtedy zawstydzony i wzruszony, ukrył głowę pod skrzydłem nie wiedząc, co począć. Czuł się tak bardzo, tak bardzo szczęśliwy ! Myślał o tym, jak niedawno i jak długo cierpiał z powodu swojej brzydoty, jak nie miał nikogo, kto by chciał być jego bratem, przyjacielem, a teraz — bratem jest królewskich ptaków, jak one piękny, może najpiękniejszy! Świat cały zdaje się śpiewać pochwały jego piękności, czeremcha przesyła mu słodki zapach, słońce — promienie złote, woda go pieści dotknięciem i przyjaźnie odbija jego obraz. O, jak wspaniałe jest życie! Rozpostarł skrzydła, które zaszumiały głośno, podniósł do góry szyję wdzięcznym ruchem i z głębi serca zawołał radośnie: — Nie marzyłem o takim szczęściu! Nie marzyłem! ---- Zobacz też: przekład Cecylii Niewiadomskiej Kategoria:Brzydkie kaczątko Kategoria:Franciszek Mirandola Kategoria:Przekłady prozy Kategoria:Baśnie Kategoria:Teksty oryginalnie w języku duńskim